Lovers Joined
by SeptemberGirl84
Summary: Loki. Jane. Hot romance. What else do you need? Maybe a cold shower.


"Mmmmm," his voice was dark and deep, sending shivers down her spine. His nose was buried in the hair behind her ear, lips cool against her flesh. One large hand was splayed across her abdomen, pressing her back to his chest. The other hand was cupped around the base of her throat, pulse fluttering madly against it.

"You smell like sex."

Her knees buckled but his strong grip held her to him. She hung in his arms, drunk on the sensations he was stirring within her. She was utterly boneless yet full of energy, restless and wanting everything the man behind her was willing to offer. The hand on her abdomen slipped lower and turned so that he was cupping her, holding all of her weight in one hand. She knew he could feel her liquid oozing out of her, body weeping for more.

"Naughty girl." She felt his cold smile against her neck. "So wet already and I haven't even begun."

They were already both naked, standing in the lamplight of her bedroom. Outside a full moon rode high in the sky. The stars glittered brightly, almost close enough to touch. Inside however, the stars were exploding behind her eyelids as one long, cool finger slid effortlessly into her core. She was helpless to stop the moan that tore through her.

"So hot." His voice rumbled. "I can't wait to feel your quim trembling around me, accepting every inch of me."

Moaning again she turned her arms, sliding them around his neck. She also managed to wrap her legs backwards around him, feeling his hard sex jutting out between her thighs. Even though she was wrapped around him, he was in complete control. It turned her on more that she would care to admit. He knew though, she could never lie to him.

"I'm going to lay you down and make you scream my name over and over until you lose that delicious voice of yours. Then I'm going to take you so hard and deep that you won't be able to walk tomorrow."

Lightning jerked through her body at his suggeativeness, making her arch and whimper. Her back was pressed into the mattress in the next breath, his face between her legs. His cold tounge lapped at her, rough and demanding in a way she desperately craved. She opened her thighs wide, inviting him deeper. Several cold digits plumbed her sex while he suckled her nub.

Her first scream of the night came on the heels of him eating her out, nails clutching at the mattress below her. Licking, licking he cleaned her with his mouth, soothing the aching need only slightly.

"You taste like sin." He grinned ferally, climbing over her, making her juice again. She knew that tonight she was going to be taken by this man, taken and never wanting to to back. His long hair tickled her breast as he closed his mouth over her right nipple.

Moaning his name she clutched his shoulders, legs rising on either side of his hips to cradle him close. Her head tossed back and forth as he loved each breast over and over in turn. Slowly his hips rocked against hers, teasing. Her hands slid across his broad shoulders, down his silky back, and grasped handfuls of the most perfectly rounded ass she'd ever had the pleasure of looking at.

"Please, I can't take it anymore." She begged, looking up into his darkly handsome face. Grinning slyly she whispered,

"Fuck me lover."

Laughing darkly he reared up and slid home, her body more than ready for him. It was a powerful feeling, being possessed by this god of a man. Whip cord lean and deadly thick, he took her without mercy. Beautifully muscled arms braced either side of her shoulders, tattoos rippling around his biceps speaking of his heritage. Powerful thighs propelled his thrusts into her, her legs locked around his hips.

Leaning up and back he pulled her with him, leaving nothing but her shoulders and head on the bed. Smoothly his hips embedded his sex deeper and deeper into her core, slamming into the entrance to her womb. She felt like a goddess being worshiped he was that thorough in his loving of her.

His hands were everywhere, caressing and massaging, claiming every inch of her body for his own. Her own hands were busy with her breasts, playing with them as he watched her, as he fucked her. She knew it turned him on even hotter to watch her play with herself. Inside her, he hardened and lengthened even more. She moaned deep in her chest.

Still connected he managed to rotate her around his dick, placing her on her hands and knees before him. She was chanting his name as he filled her over and over again. The entire bed was rocking violently from their sex. Feeling wanton she began rolling her hips back against his with each thrust. She was ready to feel heaven again.

"You enjoy me taking you like an animal, don't you?" He purred, pulling her knees further apart, spreading her wider. With a sharp jerk, he pushed past the lips of her uterus, going deeper than she thought was humanly possible. Then again, he was no ordinary man.

"Taking you over and over, imprinting myself so deeply into you that you will never be able to so much as look at another man without comparing them to me."

Still riding her hard, he leaned down and whispered into her ear.

"Scream my name Jane."

Cumming hard enough to blind her with white light she screamed,

"LOKI!"

Her walls clamped tight as she felt him stiffen, twitching with short, hard strokes as he filled her with his seed. She felt every delicious inch of him ripple, triggering her orgasm to triple length. Tears were running down her face as she rode out the waves of pleasure. She never wanted it to end. Every nerve was alive, meshing with his every nerve in a way only two true lovers can.

Gradually they came down off their high, pulling apart to settle more comfortably in bed. She had her head on his shoulder while his hand was curved around her hip. It was a position she never would have imagined herself in, but one she looked forward to repeating often.

"Mmmmmm, that was delicious." She breathed, running her fingertips across his chest randomly, tracing a swirling Jotun tattoo on his left pectoral. He might be able to change his skin color, but the markings that were hid from the world told his true story.

"Yes, you were." His free hand gripped her chin and tilted her face upwards. He eyes glittered ocean green, lips curled into a smirk.

"Now my brother will never have you." His voice was laced with steel. "You are mine and mine alone."

"Same as you husband." Jane crawled over him to straddle his waist, body ready for round two, healing faster now that she was no longer Midguardian, but Aseir. She had eaten the apple that would grant her a life as long as the Asguardians.

"You will never look upon another woman without remembering the feel of me wrapped tight around you."

Lifting herself she took his entire length back into her, loving the feel of being filled to the brim. Loki's eyes rolled into the back of his head as his hips rose off the bed.

"Now, I believe you promised to fuck me until I was hoarse and unable to walk."

Together they grinned darkly and began to move as one.

"I think that can be arranged wife."


End file.
